Metal oxide materials, such as indium zinc oxides (IZO) and indium gallium zinc oxides (IGZO) are widely used in thin film transistors (TFT). The TFT having the metal oxide layer, such as IGZO TFT can be used in the TFT backplane of flat-panel displays (FPDs) to improve the speed, resolution and size of the FPDs.